


Más allá de los límites - Guía del Omegaverse

by RainieDeForest



Series: Guías de información [1]
Category: Information - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Con añadidos extras, Dymanics, Esto es una guía "científica", F/F, F/M, Gen, Guia, Guía completa tras una búsqueda intensiva, Información, M/M, Multi, O eso he intentado, O no (?), Omegaverse, Other, Pero he fracasado, Pero tiene información que espero que sirva de algo, Relaciones, beta, information, omega - Freeform, ¿Qué es el Omegaverse?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seguro que alguna vez has leído algo dentro de tu fandom favorito relacionado con el Omegaverse pero, desgraciadamente, no sabes lo que es.<br/>Como aquí servidora se aburre demasiado, ha decidido recorrerse todas las páginas de Internet en las que hablaban acerca del Omegaverse y escribir una guía para todos aquellos que quieran enterarse o empezar a escribir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción - Puertas hacia la Ciencia Ficción

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es más que una recopilación de información en distintos idiomas sobre este universo alterno que tan de moda parece estar últimamente. Algunas de las cosas son cosecha mía, otras han sido cogidas de distintos animales para darle un sentido. En cualquier caso, esto solo es una guía general, si alguien quiere hacer cambios, es libre de hacerlos en su historia.
> 
> Si alguien quiere descargarse el fichero entero, que vaya a mi tumblr para descargarlo allí.  
> rairaimicroghei (.) tumblr (.) com

Durante siglos, la imaginación humana ha sido acosada por la mitología, las leyendas y las distintas figuras que parecían ocultarse entre las sombras, las cuales estaban vetadas por las religiones. Todo esto produjo un auge en la literatura, naciendo distintos géneros narrativos y llegando, a mediados del siglo XVIII, a observar el nacimiento de un nuevo género. Este sería conocido, en el futuro, como _Ciencia Ficción._ Pero, ¿qué es la Ciencia Ficción?

El término es acuñado para la denominación de uno de los géneros clasificados dentro de la ficción, yendo de la mano con la literatura fantástica y la narrativa de terror. Se empezó a considerar como género alrededor de 1920 pese a que se encuentran obras que datan de mediados del siglo XVIII, como _Le voyageur philosophe dans un pays inconnu aux habitants de la Terre_ (1761) de Daniel Jost de Villenueve. Sin embargo, para los anglosajones, sobre todo, la primera obra de ciencia ficción es la tan conocida como _Frankenstein o El moderno Prometeo_ de la escritora Mary Shelley.

Como fuera, la Ciencia Ficción es algo que ha estado muy presente desde el inicio de los tiempos, como en el mito griego de Dédalo, constructor del Laberinto de Creta, del que se dice que creo estatuas de madera capaces de moverse. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que también se aplicara a nuestros días, como así ha pasado.

Durante la segunda mitad del siglo XX, hubo un interés popular acerca del futuro con respecto a las especulaciones que se hicieron en relación a todos los avances científicos y tecnológicos.

¿En qué consiste? La Ciencia Ficción no es más que un género que especula y relata posibles acontecimientos desarrollados dentro de un marco totalmente imaginario, cuya verosimilitud se puede fundamentar en los campos de las ciencias físicas, naturales y sociales que conocemos. Los entornos más usados en los que una trama gira pueden ser los viajes estelares, la vida en otros planetas, consecuencias de alguna hecatombe, evolución humana a causa de mutaciones o experimentos, etc. Los personajes de este género, además, son de una variedad inimaginable. Muchos parten del patrón humano normal y hacen que exploren distintos modelos antropomórficos para acabar en la creación de entidades artificiales o en criaturas no antropomórficas.

_Más allá de los límites: Guía del omegaverse,_ es un pequeño escrito que recopila y añade información acerca de este singular universo alterno que tan de moda se ha puesto por Internet. Lo expuesto aquí no es más que algo general al que he ido añadiendo cosas. Los escritores o lectores que lo lean pueden, o no, seguirlo a pies juntillas o hacer sus propias versiones. Ya sabéis, cada autor se toma las licencias artísticas que necesite o crea necesarias.


	2. ¿Qué es el Omegaverse?

El Omegaverse es un subgénero de la Ciencia Ficción cultivado sobre todo en los fanfictions e iniciado en aquellos fandoms en los que existen las figuras de los licántropos y cambia formas. Según lo encontrado por internet, el Omegaverse es un tipo de Universo Alterno que surgió en el fandom de Supernatural, donde las criaturas anteriormente nombradas son comunes, y que terminó siendo adoptando, con el tiempo, en otros fandoms. Pero, ¿en qué consiste exactamente el Omegaverse?

Muchos dirán que no es más que una excusa barata para hacer M-preg ( _Male pregnancy_ ), es decir, embarazo masculino. Hasta hace bien poco, yo era de la misma opinión dado que nunca, jamás, me había dado por investigar y, ahora que lo he hecho, es descubierto que es un universo que puede dar mucho juego; puede ser un medio para hablar de una sociedad futura en el que, debido a la baja tasa de natalidad, hizo que los científicos comenzaran a experimentar con humanos, un medio en el que una serie de características se dieran desde siempre y sirviera para denunciar desigualdades sociales o problemas políticos. ¿Quién sabe? Como he dicho, abre un gran abanico de posibilidades.

Ahora bien, aunque haré una descripción más detallada de todas y cada una de las condiciones de este universo, podemos resumir el Omegaverse como un universo alternativo en el que la sociedad se divide en clases: Alfa, beta y omega; humanos con características y comportamientos propios de los animales, en gran medida, de los lobos. 


	3. Fisiología humana: Géneros

Por referencia, y para que no nos volvamos todos locos, tenemos que saber que, en este universo, todos tienen cuerpo humano. En algunas versiones, se les añaden, además, características físicas de animales, tales como orejas o cola. Sin embargo, aquí vamos a centrarnos simplemente en los humanos de la manera en la que los conocemos.

Cómo se ha dicho antes, hay tres tipos de género: Alfa, Beta y Omega. Esta clasificación es también denominada como subgénero. Antes de que me salte la gente al cuello, dejadme explicar el por qué lo denomino así. Cuando un niño nace, no se notan diferencias físicas distintas entre ellos más que los órganos externos masculinos o femeninos. Esto hace que ser hombre o mujer pase a ser el género principal. Una vez, llegada la pubertad (o por medio de una prueba que se explicará más adelante), comenzarán a verse y notarse los cambios que los clasificarán en Alfas, Betas u Omegas.

Por el momento, para hacer una pequeña nota que nos mantenga a todos más o menos encontrados entre tanta información, hay que señalar que los hombres y mujeres Beta son los representantes de lo que conocemos como cisgéneros. No os asustéis por la palabra; en el campo de los estudios de género, un cisgénero es el término que se usa para describir a las personas cuya identidad de género y género asignado al nacer son concordantes al comportamiento, por ejemplo, una persona nacida con genitales femeninos que se siente como mujer. ¿Es que los Alfas y los Omegas no se comportan así?

Claro que sí pero, dado que ellos tienen una serie de particularidades que los diferencias de los Beta, no puede considerárselos cisgéneros.

 

 


	4. Fisiología humana: Anatomía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para ver las imágenes correspondientes a los distintos géneros, entrad en mi tumblr y descargar el pdf con toda la información.

**Anatomía del hombre Alfa**

El aparato reproductor masculino del hombre alfa es uno de los encargados de la reproducción. Tiene la capacidad de inseminar a la mujer alfa (en muy rara ocasión), a la mujer beta y a los hombres y mujeres omega.

Los principales órganos externos son los testículos, el pene, el escroto y una zona bulbosa situada en la base del pene. Los conductos deferentes, el epidídimo y las glándulas accesorias son los órganos internos (entre otros).

Los testículos producen los gametos masculinos, los espermatozoides, y liberan a la sangre unas hormonas sexuales masculinas, denominadas testosterona. A todo esto, un sistema complejo de conductos, entre los que se incluyen los conductos deferentes y el epidídimo, almacenan los espermatozoides y los conducen al exterior a través del pene. En el transcurso de las relaciones sexuales, se produce la denominada eyaculación, que consiste en la liberación del líquido seminal o semen.

 El aparato reproductor masculino cuenta, además, con una pequeña protuberancia en la base del pene denominada glande bulboso. Esta zona, propia de la anatomía de los cánidos y que recibe en ocasión el nombre de **_nudo_** , se expande/hincha tras la expulsión del líquido seminal provocando que el pene del hombre alfa se quede “enganchado” a su pareja. Durante ese tiempo, que puede ir desde los cinco minutos hasta la hora –siendo lo normal, unos veinte o treinta minutos–, el pene del hombre alfa queda en el interior de su pareja impidiendo su salida hasta que vuelva a su estado original, favoreciendo las probabilidades de embarazo y asegurándose, también, que ningún otro individuo pueda engendrar.

El gen para la diferenciación sexual en seres humanos se llama SRY y se ubica en el brazo corto del cromosoma Y, encontrado exclusivamente en las células de los testículos para la producción de gametos.

 

 

**Anatomía de la mujer Alfa**

La anatomía de una mujer Alfa nos sonará a algún tipo de experimento alienígena dado que tienen los dos aparatos reproductores, masculino y femenino. La particularidad de estas mujeres es que son capaces de dejar embarazadas a las mujeres Beta y a los hombres y mujeres omega.

Las mujeres Alfa son físicamente una mujer; tienen mamas, vagina y clítoris, además de los labios vaginales. Sin embargo, y aquí entra una de las diferencias con las mujeres Beta u Omega es que su clítoris cumple la función del pene masculino, alargándose en el momento de la cópula y retrayéndose a la finalización de la misma. No cuentan con la misma estructura bulbosa que los hombres Alfa para poder producir el “nudo”.

El cuerpo de las mujeres, en su interior, alberga unos testículos internos de mayor tamaño que los ovarios, junto a los que se encuentran. Estos estarán unidos por unos conductos a las vesículas seminales, situadas en la parte superior del útero, y que se unirán, a su vez, al conducto urinario, para salir al exterior por el clítoris.

El útero y los ovarios, aunque continúan funcionando, no reciben la producción de hormonas suficiente y permanecen en un estado de aletargamiento. Esto se debe a que el cuerpo de las mujeres Alfa produce, en su mayoría, una mayor segregación de hormonas masculinas en comparación a las femeninas, lo que provoca casi imposible el embarazo entre dos miembros Alfa. Sin embargo, se han dado casos de embarazos entre dos Alfas, naciendo de esas uniones los Alfa Pura Sangre.

 

**Anatomía del hombre Beta**

El hombre Beta también es uno de los individuos que tienen la capacidad de dejar embarazada a la mujer Alfa (muy raramente), la mujer Beta y los hombres y mujeres Omega.

No hay diferencias notables entre el aparato reproductor masculino del hombre Alfa y del hombre Beta, salvo el glande bulboso o nudo en la base del pene que, en el hombre Beta es inexistente.

Al igual que en el hombre Alfa, los principales órganos externos son los testículos, el pene y el escroto. Los conductos deferentes, el epidídimo y las glándulas accesorias son los órganos internos (entre otros) que permanecen intactos. En cuanto a tamaño, tienen una medida estándar parecida al hombre Alfa.

Los testículos, como se ha mencionado antes, producen los gametos masculinos, los espermatozoides, y liberan a la sangre unas hormonas sexuales masculinas denominadas testosterona. Todos estos órganos están conectados por un complejo sistema de conductos que almacenan los espermatozoides y los conducen al exterior a través del pene a través del canal de la uretra.

 

 

**Anatomía de la mujer Beta**

El aparato reproductor de la mujer Beta se corresponde con el aparato reproductor femenino que todos conocemos. Es capaz de quedar embarazada del hombre Alfa, Beta y, en raras ocasiones, del hombre Omega.

El aparato reproductor se caracteriza por tener casi todos sus órganos internos. Se puede dividir en dos partes: el útero, el órgano encargado de albergar el feto en desarrollo, de producir secreciones vaginales y uterinas y el encargado de trasladar el esperma a las trompas de Falopio; y los ovarios, que producen los gametos femeninos u ovocitos (también denominados óvulos). Otros órganos internos son la vagina, el canal que comunica el interior con los órganos externos situados en la vulva (incluyendo los labios vaginales, el clítoris y el meato de la uretra). La zona que une el útero con la vagina, se denomina cérvix o cuello del útero y, el útero, está unido a los ovarios gracias a las trompas de Falopio.

Durante el proceso de la reproducción, el óvulo no es un recipiente pasivo que se mantiene a la espera de ser fecundado, sino que libera una serie de moléculas que son esenciales para la guía de los espermatozoides para que se produzca la unión.

 

**Anatomía del hombre Omega**

Al igual que lo dicho en la anatomía de la mujer Alfa, el cuerpo reproductivo de un hombre Omega nos puede sonar a chiste. Y es que, la particularidad de estos hombres que los diferencia de los Alfa u Beta, es su capacidad para poder albergar vida en su interior.

Los hombres Oemgas tienen pene y testículos externos, funcionales y de un tamaño inferior al de los hombres Alfa o Beta. Sin embargo, al igual que sucede en las mujeres Alfa, estos órganos se mantienen en un estado de letargo debido a las grandes cantidades de hormonas femeninas que tienen en su cuerpo (lo que resta eficacia a las pocas masculinas que pueden segregar).

En muchos hombres Omega, los testículos no llegan a bajar del todo, creando el rumor de que todos los hombres Omega son estériles. Sin embargo, se han dado casos de embarazos entre dos Omegas o un Omega y un Beta. El embarazo entre hombre Omega y mujer Alfa es sumamente raro.

Con respecto a la capacidad de engendrar vida, los hombres Omega poseen un pequeño útero y unos ovarios en la parte superior de la vejiga.  Estos órganos están conectados por unos canales al recto, denominado en algunas ocasiones como cloaca (tal y como tienen los marsupiales), por donde se produce la penetración y se vierten los espermatozoides.

**Anatomía de la mujer Omega**

Las mujeres Omega y su aparato reproductor son exactamente igual que el de las mujeres Beta. Pueden quedarse embarazadas por los hombres Alfas, en ocasiones por los hombres Beta y, en muy raras ocasiones, por los hombres Omega.

La vagina de las mujeres Omega tiene la capacidad de cerrarse tras la llegada al éxtasis del hombre durante el acto sexual, ayudando a que se forme el **_nudo_** y aumentando así las probabilidades de embarazo.

Las principales diferencias con las mujeres Beta se deben sobre todo a los cambios hormonales que sufren a partir de la adolescencia.


	5. Fisiología humana: Pubertad. Cambios físicos

Cuando nacen, todos los niños son iguales y solo llegan a ser diferenciados  por sus órganos externos, clasificándolos de esa manera como hombres o mujeres.

Sin embargo, y solo bajo circunstancias especiales (como enfermedades durante los primeros días de vida), los pediatras pueden utilizar las resonancias magnéticas (o las ecografías) para poder encontrar diferencias  en los cuerpos (cómo el útero en el cuerpo de los hombres Omega, los testículos en las mujeres Alfa o la estructura del glande bulboso en los hombres Alfa) y, así, ser capaces de dar el género secundario por el que luego se verán clasificados en la sociedad.

Este proceso, pese a lo que podemos creer, es sumamente costoso, por lo que rara vez se llega a hacer, salvo que lo costeen los padres o por pura necesidad para descartar posibles enfermedades.

Pese a todo, los cambios en los individuos se producen en la pubertad y están íntimamente relacionados con los cambios hormonales.

 

  * **Alfas:** Un niño o niña suele descubrir que son Alfas alrededor de los catorce o quince años, cuando se produce un incremento en la producción de feromonas (antes muy leve) y una gran sensibilidad en relación a algunos sentidos (como la vista, el oído o el olfato). Los hombres y mujeres Alfa tienden a sufrir celo varias veces al año.



 

  * **Betas:** Un niño o niña suele descubrir que son Betas de diferente forma; en los niños, el crecimiento y cambios comienzan a partir de los diez años y termina alrededor de los dieciséis, mientras que en las niñas empieza alrededor de los nueve años y termina a los dieciséis o diecisiete años. En los niños, se producen los mismos cambios fisiológicos que en los Alfas (voz grave, crecimiento de vello en distintas zonas del cuerpo, crecimiento exagerado, etc), añadiéndole las erecciones involuntarias y los denominados sueños húmedos (los cuales los Alfas solo sufren durante los celos). En las niñas, se producen otros cambios como el crecimiento de vello, de las mamas y caderas. El hecho que diferencia a una mujer Beta de una Omega, es la aparición del ciclo menstrual en la primera.



  

  * **Omegas:** Un niño o niña suele descubrir que son Omegas alrededor de los quince o dieciséis, cuando se produce un incremento en la producción de feromonas (de distinta índole a las de los Alfas) y sufren el primer celo (aunque esto último no es siempre necesario en los hombres. En las mujeres, por el contrario, sí que es necesario para diferenciarlas de las mujeres Beta).



 

La manifestación de un Beta suele ser confundida por el denominado estado de “no manifestación” que se mantiene durante la infancia y parte de la adolescencia, dado que el cambio es mucho más sutil y, a menudo, solo es notado por los propios betas a medida que se van volviendo más sensibles a los olores que les rodean (jamás al nivel de los Alfas u Omegas).


	6. Fisiología humana: Pubertad. Cambios hormonales

La pubertad está llena de cambios, y no solo físicos. Es la época en la que los órganos y glándulas corporales se ponen manos a la obra para empezar a segregar todas aquellas sustancias necesarias para el crecimiento y el comienzo de la etapa fértil con el único objetivo de dejar descendencia.

Las principales diferencias que empiezan a observarse recaen en los individuos que serán, en un futuro, Alfas u Omegas. Estos dos géneros tienen a producir de manera significativa y a reaccionar instintivamente a las feromonas creadas por sus cuerpos. Entonces, ¿solo ellos son capaces de producirlas? No. Los hombres y mujeres Beta también son capaces de producirlas, sin embargo, son más suaves y/o sutiles en comparación a las producidas por los otros dos grupos. Los Alfas suelen encontrar más atractivas las feromonas de los Omegas, y viceversa.

Estos cambios corporales observados en Alfas y Omegas son muy parecidos a los de los animales, como veremos a continuación.

Los Alfas producen grandes cantidades de androsterona, un tipo de hormona sexual masculina presente en el sudor, la cual, dependiendo de la cantidad en sangre junto al resto de hormonas (y al carácter de la persona), provocará que se cree un aura dominante e intimidante; en grandes cantidades, puede llegar a ser también agresiva. Mientras están con el celo, la producción de estas hormonas se dispara.

En ocasiones, cuando un Alfa huele a otro Alfa durante una situación de estrés o en pleno celo, puede llegar a reaccionar violentamente por puro instinto. Como se señaló previamente, los Alfas se sienten atraídos por las feromonas producidas por los cuerpos de los Omega durante el estro. Esta situación producirá una competencia feroz entre los Alfas que estén cercanos al Omega, dado que el conseguir aparearse con dicho Omega resultaría todo un privilegio. No sería extraño que esto se produjese con el contacto continuado con el Omega, lo que despertaría el celo de los Alfas cercanos. Como última nota, el estro de los Alfas no les afecta de la misma forma que a los Omega ni tiene la misma duración.

Las feromonas producidas por los Betas principalmente es el adrostenol y presente en el sudor. Es una sustancia química asociada a la fertilidad juvenil que tiene un efecto considerable en la percepción o impresión que se pueda tener sobre una persona, además de la valoración acerca de esta. La producción de esta feromona da una clara ventaja con relación a sus interlocutores a la hora de relacionarse, lo que provoca que se conozca a los Beta como los intermediarios perfectos.

Los hombres y mujeres Beta tienden a producir más alfa-androstenol en presencia de otros Betas, aumentando su carisma y popularidad y creando un aura amistosa, juvenil y saludable llena de fertilidad y atractivo sexual. Se la conoce por aumentar la amigabilidad entre los géneros, haciendo que las personas se abran y resulten ser más conversadoras, elevando el humor y promoviendo las emociones positivas a su alrededor. En presencia de Alfas y Omegas, se produce beta-adrostenol, una sustancia química parecida a su contraparte. Estudios recientes han demostrado que mejora la comunicación en un nivel más profundo, alentando la unión entre las personas sin importar el género y promoviendo las amistades profundas y la comodidad entre ambos.

Por último, los Omegas producen sobre todo copulinas y estratetraenol. El estratetraenol es una sustancia química que crea un aura de ultra-feminidad, provocando un trato más amable de otras personas. Tiene un efecto tranquilizador tanto en hombres como en mujeres, haciendo que las personas a su alrededor sean más amables, solícitos y amigables. Tiene la particularidad de que despierta el sentimiento de protección de quién está cerca. Las copulinas son unas feromonas presentes en las secreciones vaginales (y anales, en el caso de los hombres) produciendo un efecto relajante en los hombres. Estas sustancias son secretadas en mayor cantidad durante la época de celo, enviando una señal de claro llamamiento sexual.

Durante la época del estro, esta producción se dispara llamando a los Alfas al apareamiento.

Cabe señalar que los hombres Beta producen androsterona además de otras hormonas masculinas y que, las mujeres Beta, producen estratetraenol y copulinas, aunque en menor concentración que los Omega. Las mujeres Alfa también producen las hormonas femeninas mencionadas, sin embargo, dado que la concentración de androsterona es tan alta en sus cuerpos, suelen pasar desapercibidas.


	7. El nacimiento de nuevos individuos: Marcaje de territorio

El marcaje de territorio consiste en la conducta instintiva de los Alfas, Betas y Omegas para registrar e identificar su territorio, así cómo objetos o personas que consideren cercanas. Este “marcaje de territorio” también se le conoce como “marcación por olor”, que sirve para comunicarse con los demás advirtiéndole de las posibles consecuencias y se realiza gracias a las glándulas odoríferas. Estas glándulas son órganos que producen secreciones olorosas que tienen distintas funciones dentro de los distintos comportamientos y que se encuentran en la zona genital y en las axilas, entre otros lugares.

Estas secreciones olorosas que desprenden mezcladas con el sudor, contienen feromonas que sirven como mensajeras para informar acerca del estatus, humor, potencia sexual o marcar el territorio. También sirven como mecanismo de defensa, repeliendo a los depredadores para evitar una confrontación.

Las feromonas se producen sobre todo por las glándulas que hay en las muñecas, cuello, mejillas y, en el caso de los Omegas, los genitales. Para reclamar a un posible compañero, los Alfas generalmente suelen frotar/esconder su cara y manos en la cara y cuello de su Omega elegido, como advertencia adicional para otros Alfas, advirtiéndoles de que ese Omega ya tiene pareja. Los Omegas también marcan a sus Alfas, aunque ellos suelen ser más sutiles; logran esto a través del contacto físico más inofensivo, como los abrazos o mimos. Sin embargo, no todo el marcado tiene que ser sexual. Las familias y amigos cercanos también tienden a marcarse, sin embargo, la producción de feromonas incitada por la familia y los amigos es completamente distinta a la incitada por la presencia de un compañero sentimental potencial.


	8. El nacimiento de nuevos individuos: La época de celo

El **celo** , **época de celo** o **estro** , es el período de tiempo durante el cual los individuos de una especie están receptivos sexualmente. Durante esta etapa se produce la ovulación en el cuerpo de las mujeres Beta y los hombres y mujeres Omega. Este periodo se repite cíclicamente a partir de la primera ovulación y se cuenta a partir de entonces hasta el final del período de fecundidad. La frecuencia varía entre los distintos géneros del universo, aunque suelen ser periódicos en los tres casos.

Los Alfas, tanto machos como hembras, tienen pequeños estallidos de celos que les duran alrededor de 24 horas y aparecen cada 4-6 meses. Estos pequeños estallidos se traducen en un gran apetito sexual y un dolor físico y/o mental que solo se desvanecen una vez que se ha conseguido la cópula o se ha acabado el periodo de celo. Un alfa con el estro desprende unas feromonas y un olor característico de la época que afectarán y atraerán a los omegas que las perciban. Los alfas pueden ver adelantado el celo si se encuentran en presencia de muchos omegas con el estro.

Los omegas, tanto hombres como mujeres, sufren una etapa de celo periódica. No es tan seguida como el de las mujeres beta (el cual ni se denomina estro), puesto que tiene una duración de entre dos y tres días (hasta una semana) cada tres meses (o dos veces al año, en primavera y otoño). El celo puede adelantarse por la presencia de alfas o el estro de los mismos (inclusive, por la sincronización con el celo de otros omegas); retrasarse o desaparecer, así como auto modificarse por medio de **_supresores_**. Durante esta etapa, al igual que el alfa, un omega sentirá un inmenso deseo sexual (al igual que molestias físicas o psíquicas) que solo se verá saciado con la unión sexual. Esto no es más que una herramienta biológica para asegurar la descendencia entre las especies. Durante el celo, los omegas sueltan feromonas y olores que atraen a los alfas de forma exagerada, avisándoles de la fertilidad de sus cuerpos en ese lapso de tiempo.

Esta época del año tiene también sus puntos en contra del embarazo, puesto que si un Omega se siente amenazado o estresado, tiende a alejarse de los Alfas y a buscar la compañía de otros Omegas, en ocasiones, Betas (los cuales no se sienten afectados por las feromonas que desprenden). Hay muy pocos casos de violación perpetrado por un Omega en celo, entre otras cosas porque suelen estar en un estado sumamente débil por culpa del mismo, pero hay unos pocos que se han aprovechado de Alfas con discapacidades físicas.

Se encuentran cuatro fases en el celo de los Omegas: la primera de ellas es la ganancia de peso, preparándose al menos con un mes de antemano para el posible embarazo; la segunda es la “ _purga_ ” que tiene una duración de unos tres días y durante el cual el Omega limpia su cuerpo para estar receptivo. Al final de la segunda etapa es cuando empieza el celo propiamente dicho. La vagina (o el tracto rectal en los hombres) se dilatan por la excitación y calor de sus cuerpos, segregando lubricantes naturales para facilitar la unión. En esta tercera etapa es cuando los Omegas sienten un gran dolor en sus cuerpos que solo se ve saciado por la unión con un Alfa o Beta. Tiene una duración de unos tres días y, durante ellos, el Omega puede presentar la postura de lordosis frente a una pareja previamente elegida. Por último, la cuarta etapa puede ir en dos direcciones. Si el óvulo es fertilizado, el cuerpo se prepara para la gestación del embrión; si no lo es, este vuelve a ser reabsorbido por el endometrio.  

El estro de los Omegas tiene una serie de consecuencias que pueden ser o no beneficiosas:

  * Pros de una pareja con celo: objetivos biológicos cumplidos.
  * Contras de una pareja con celo: enfermedades de transmisión sexual y embarazos no deseados.
  * Ventajas de los supresores: el celo se vuelve más suave, no se impide la asistencia a clase/trabajo.
  * Desventajas de los supresores: posibles efectos secundarios, imposibilidad de quemar todo el peso ganado durante la primera etapa del celo, el estro suele alargarse.
  * Ventajas de los profilácticos: impedimento de la transmisión de las ETS y de embarazos no deseados.
  * Pros de pasar el celo a solas: impedimento de la transmisión de las ETS y de embarazos no deseados.
  * Contras de pasar el celo a solas: un profesional médico o un miembro de la familia debe cuidar al Omega durante el estro; los cuales tienden a ser más fuertes que con supresores o un Alfa. Los Omegas pueden llegar a lesionarse o a deshidratarse gravemente durante esta etapa.



En el caso de las mujeres Beta, ellas no sufren el celo como tal. Dado que son las únicas capaces de albergar en su vientre la posible descendencia, su estro recibe el nombre de “ _ciclo sexual femenino o menstruación_ ”, un proceso mediante el cual se desarrollan los gametos femeninos y en los que se producen una serie de cambios dirigidos al establecimiento de un posible embarazo. Las mujeres Beta ovulan y menstrúan una vez al mes. El inicio del ciclo se define con el primer día de la menstruación (en el que el cuerpo se deshace del óvulo que no ha sido impregnado y de las estructuras celulares que aguardaban al futuro embrión) y, el fin del ciclo, es el día anterior al inicio del siguiente sangrado. La duración media del ciclo es de, alrededor de, 28 días, pudiendo ser más largo o más corto en función de la mujer beta. El ciclo sexual femenino puede alterarse, modificarse y/o desaparecer por diversas causas como el estrés, enfermedades, cambios bruscos de peso, medicamentos, sincronización con otras mujeres Beta, etc.

Las mujeres Alfa, aunque en raras ocasiones, también suelen ovular del mismo modo que las mujeres Beta aunque, para que se de, tienen que estar sanas y sin ninguna preocupación encima, lo que hace que esto solo se produzca durante la madurez.

Cuando están en situaciones no receptivas sexualmente (es decir, cuando se termina el celo), los olores de los Beta y los Omega tienen a ser aromas calmantes; los Omegas en un sentido más activo, actuando como un sedante, mientras que los aromas de los Betas suelen ser más pasivos.

Los alfas pueden, en circunstancias especiales, trasmitir con su olor con una serie de órdenes que  obliga a los Omegas y, en menor medida, a los Betas, a obedecerlas. Esto es significativamente más eficaz cuando se usa en omegas estresados o que estén cerca o en su celo; cuando esta capacidad se aplica a otros alfas, generalmente suele evocar hostilidad, conduciendo a la violencia.


	9. El nacimiento de nuevos individuos: La reproducción

Poco o nada se puede añadir al tema de la reproducción. Las relaciones sexuales, cópula  o coito, consiste en la introducción del pene en la vagina o en el ano para llevar a cabo unos fines reproductivos o el simple objetivo de dar o recibir placer sexual. En el caso de la reproducción, nos centraremos en el fin reproductivo de dicha acción.

Las relaciones sexuales, o apareamiento, se pueden definir como el conjunto de todos los comportamientos de cortejo y cría que realizan dos individuos de distinto género para procrear, el cual culmina con la cópula. En los seres humanos se hace extensible a la crianza o cuidado de la cría en común.

Como se ha mencionado anteriormente en el apartado del celo, las feromonas desprendidas de los cuerpos de los individuos incitan al apareamiento para la perpetuación de la especie. Normalmente, un Omega olerá si hay un Alfa cerca y viceversa, como también podrán oler emociones fuertes como el miedo o la ira.

En el caso de las mujeres Omega, el acto sexual no cambia mucho con respecto a lo que ya conocemos; en el caso de los Omega masculinos, los hombres experimentarán una excesiva lubricación y dilatación natural como en el caso de las mujeres cuando se encuentran excitados, permitiendo la penetración anal. El pene de los hombres omega es menos sensible en las relaciones sexuales puesto que apenas tiene un uso activo.

Los orgasmos del hombre Alfa son producidos por la eyaculación y tienen a durar entre 30 y 60 segundos. El volumen medio de semen eyaculado en un solo orgasmo es de unos 25 ml. En ese momento, el glande bulboso situado en la base del pene se hincha formando un “ ** _nudo_** ”, dejándole atrapado en el interior del cuerpo de su pareja durante un tiempo de alrededor de 20 miuntos, hasta que la hinchazón desaparezca. Esto favorece las probabilidades de embarazo.

Los orgasmos de la mujer Alfa son también casi exclusivos de la eyaculación y tienen el mismo tiempo de duración que en los hombres (con la particularidad que la expulsión del líquido seminal es continuo y no del tirón como en los hombres). Sin embargo, el volumen promedio es ligeramente menor, de unos 20 ml.

Por otro lado, los orgasmos del hombre Beta son, generalmente, por eyaculación y duran alrededor de 5 segundos. El volumen medio es de 5 ml, llegando hasta los 15 ml de máximo dependiendo de la excitación en el momento de la cópula o de la abstinencia sexual previa. Los orgasmos de la mujer Beta nunca producen semen y duran alrededor de 15 segundos.

Los hombres Omega tienen un 50% de probabilidades de eyacular durante el orgasmo, el cual dura unos 30 segundos. Cuando la eyaculación ocurre, el volumen de semen expulsado es menor de 0,2 ml, aunque hay ocasiones en las que puede llegar a los 0,5 ml como máximo. Durante el estro, la producción de semen se detiene por completo y todos los orgasmos son secos, debido a la gran cantidad de hormonas femeninas que produce su cuerpo. Las mujeres Omega, al igual que las Beta, no producen semen durante los orgasmos, los cuales duran 30 segundos.

Aunque posean una vagina, las mujeres Alfa solo son capaces de auto lubricar cuando están muy excitadas o con el contacto prolongado de un Omega en celo. Las mujeres Beta no necesitan ayuda para auto lubricar cuando están excitadas, aunque no es extraño que se necesite una estimulación exterior para ello o la utilización de lubricantes artificiales. Hombres y Mujeres Omega son capaces de lubricar sin problemas y rara vez necesitan estimulación o lubricantes artificiales.


	10. El nacimiento de nuevos individuos: El embarazo

Los Omegas, mujeres Beta y, raramente, las mujeres Alfa pueden quedarse embarazadas. El embarazo generalmente dura alrededor de 36-40 semanas, pudiendo alargarse hasta las 42 sin que la madre o el bebé corran peligro alguno. En las parejas Betas, alrededor del 4% de los nacimientos son partos de gemelos o mellizos, siendo menor del 0,2% los partos múltiples. En las uniones Alfa-Omega, los partos múltiples son más comunes, siendo alrededor del 20% gemelos o mellizos y casi un 2% trillizos o más.

Cuando están embarazados, los Omegas tienden al auto aislamiento y se vuelven hostiles con todos menos con la familia más cercana y su pareja. Si son abordados por un desconocido, se pondrán en posición de ataque y, si van en compañía de su pareja, se aferrarán y ocultarán tras ella, gruñendo a la potencial amenaza. Los Alfas también se vuelven muy sobre protectores con los Omegas que conocen que estén embarazados, especialmente con sus parejas, y se vuelven sumamente hostiles si observan que algún extraño se acerca demasiado rápido o muy cerca. Esto no es más que una de las muchas causas de violencia entre los Alfas y Omegas, los cuales suelen unirse por parejas para atacar, aunque el Omega dejará que el Alfa realice casi todo el trabajo.

Lo sucedido no es más que un efecto residual del instinto de los Alfas que desean a un Omega que ya ha sido previamente reclamado. Por este motivo, algunas veces esperarán a que el Omega de a luz para poder matar al bebé, reclamándole como suyo. Los Alfas más violentos podrían inclusive llegar a comerse al bebé. Sin embargo, esto es sumamente raro e ilegal, pese a que el instinto de protección continúa presente.

Debido a esto, los Omegas con niños no vuelven a buscar parejas potenciales hasta que los niños no son adultos, pese a lo atractivos que pueden resultar dada su fertilidad comprobada. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en las que los Omegas crean lazos románticos o sexuales con Betas u otros Omegas.

Cuando el momento del parto llega, las contracciones se convierten en la señal por excelencia para asegurarse. Estas pueden haber venido justo tras la rotura de la bolsa amniótica (“ _romper aguas_ ”) o producirse momentos antes, llegando ocasiones en las que no llega a romperse y ha de ser abierta por el médico. Estas contracciones, las cuales se van cronometrando, provocarán la presión de la cabeza del bebé contra el cuello del útero y, por tanto, la dilatación necesaria para que se produzca el nacimiento.

Las mujeres Beta y Omega tendrán que dilatar lo suficiente para poder llevar a cabo un parto natural, dado que sus cuerpos están preparados para ello. En caso de que no se pueda por poca dilatación o problemas presenciados durante esta última etapa, se procederá a realizar una cesárea.

Las caderas de las mujeres Alfas son mucho más estrechas que las de las Beta y Omegas, por lo que es más probable que sufran un parto por cesárea. De hecho, más del 50% de los embarazos de mujeres Alfas acaban en cesárea. Los hombres Omega, por el lado contrario, aunque sus caderas se van ensanchando gracias al embarazo y al estiramiento de los ligamentos de la articulación sacroilíaca, no son capaces de realizar un parto natural dado que los conductos sexuales que unen el recto con el útero son demasiado estrechos y no pueden dilatarse como las vaginas de las mujeres, por lo que todos sus partos son por cesárea.

Respecto al subgénero de los hijos, las parejas pueden tener niños de cualquier raza. No existe una regla clara acerca de que las pareja, por ejemplo, Alba-Beta, solo puedan tener hijos Beta o hijos Alfas; ellos también son capaces de tener hijos Omegas.


	11. El nacimiento de nuevos individuos: Lactancia

Tras el parto, los pechos de las mujeres Beta y Omega sufren la subida de la leche, signo inequívoco de que sus glándulas mamarias han empezado a segregar leche. Estos permanecen hinchados hasta el final del periodo de lactancia, el cual termina antes en las mujeres Omega dado la presencia del celo. Las mujeres Beta son las que más tiempo de lactancia pueden dar a sus bebés.

Los hombres Omega, pese a que los pechos les crecen durante el embarazo, solo son capaces de amamantar a sus crías durante un breve periodo de tiempo, alrededor de dos semanas, hasta que estos vuelven a su tamaño inicial y pierden su capacidad de lactancia.

Las mujeres Alfa, por el contrario, jamás son capaces de amamantar a sus bebés tras el parto dado que sus pechos están formados de grasa completamente y carecen de los conductos y las glándulas mamarias necesarias para la tarea.

 


	12. El nacimiento de nuevos individuos: Supresores y control de la natalidad

La altrenogest, un tipo de progesterona, tiene doble propiedades como supresor y como anticonceptivo. Puede ser ingerido oralmente en su forma más pequeña (unas pastillas no más grandes que la yema del dedo meñique) o inyectado. Como todos los medicamentos, tiene unos cuantos efectos secundarios: ganancia de peso, depresión, pérdida capilar, dolores de cabeza, nauseas y dolor de pecho.

Aparte de los profilácticos, la otra medida de controlar la natalidad sin los efectos de la altrenogest es la inyección de inmunoglobulina A o G (IgA o IgG).


	13. Costumbres y normas sociales: La sociedad

La sociedad se encuentra divida en clases, tal y como se encuentran en las manadas de animales como la de los lobos o en la Edad Media. Es decir, son clases muy diferenciadas entre sí. Los ciudadanos de esta sociedad, una vez llegados a la pubertad, son clasificados por el género secundario que pasa a ser el importante.

  * **Alfa**



Los Alfas son descritos como individuos de carácter prepotente o dominante por naturaleza. Son los que rigen la sociedad a la cabeza de la jerarquía debido a sus feromonas, constitución física, coeficiente elevado y don de liderazgo. Al menos, esa es la descripción general que se hace. Los Alfas, por lo general, son fuertes y grandes, pudiendo ser o no agresivos, pero con un gran sentido de la protección y del territorio. Sus sentidos (olfato, vista y oído)) están muy desarrollados. Los Alfas están clasificados, dentro de su posición de privilegiados, por características únicas, con las cuales son superiores a otros Alfas. Un recurso muy utilizado es el de “ _la voz_ ”, un llamado que les permite dominar Omegas, Betas y otros Alfas de menor rango. De normal, desempeñan trabajos relacionados con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía. Existen machos y hembras alfa. La particularidad de esta raza es que solo puede procrear con un omega, por lo que sus alianzas suelen ser principalmente con esta raza. También se han dado uniones fructíferas, por lo que no es imposible que un alfa logre engendrar con una mujer beta o con otro alfa (esta última opción es la más complicada). Generalmente, de estas uniones (alfa-alfa) nacen los pura sangre. Son extrovertidos, dominantes y muy agresivos cuando se enfadan.

  * **Beta**



Los hombres y mujeres Betas son descritos de diferentes formas y tienen mucha más importancia de la que los escritores suelen darles. Es el humano de a pie que conocemos tan bien, siendo el individuo más común en el planeta (dependiendo del escritor). Existen tanto hombres como mujeres. No se caracterizan por tener grandes habilidades desarrolladas como los Alfas o los Omegas, incapaces de percibir conscientemente las feromonas. Son poseedores de las condiciones biológicas comunes y, por lo general, es la clase que suele trabajar para los Alfas. Se dice que solo pueden procrear solo con los de su raza porque es muy difícil que una mujer beta quede embarazada por un hombre alfa o que un hombre beta preñe a un omega (hombre o mujer), aunque se han dado bastantes casos, sobre todo, de los primeros y de las uniones de hombre Beta - mujer Omega. Suelen desempeñar trabajos como ejecutivos, oficinistas, transportistas, maestros constructores, etc.

Los hombres y mujeres Betas suelen ser considerados como fenómenos: retratados como menos fértiles que los Omega y, aún así, siendo la raza más abundante del planeta; como infértiles, parias y extraños o como una raza al borde de la extinción. La importancia de esta raza (a la que se la suele eliminar), es su capacidad de que pueden cambiar la trama según se desee.

  * **Omega**



Estos individuos son descritos como débiles, hermosos, andróginos y sin mucha potestad sobre su persona, tanto legal como biológicamente. Se dice que es la última raza de la jerarquía y, por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, débiles y muy tímidos y no demasiado agresivos, pese a que sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados. Otras características que se les otorga es la de ser sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y, generalmente, en busca de protección. Tal y como se dijo en los Alfas, esta no es más que la descripción más extendida, que no tiene que ser para nada así. Existen tanto mujeres como hombres Omegas. La particularidad de esta raza es su capacidad de procrear. Los omegas, tanto hombres como mujeres, pueden albergar un niño en su vientre y dar a luz, siendo las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfas en la teoría (aunque se han dado casos que demuestran lo contrario). Los hombres Omega sufren de machismo y discriminación, sobre todo por ser hombre, pues son escasos, convirtiéndose en víctimas de abuso, explotación sexual o tráfico de personas entre otras cosas.

Esta descripción puede cambiarse completamente por otra en la que los Omega puedan ser independientes, tener derechos y usar diferentes medicamentos para controlarse. Podemos retratarlos inclusive como pequeñas harpías que utilizan sus encantos en su propio beneficio, siendo temidos por su astucia e inteligencia. Los Omegas poseen una especie de equivalente a la voz Alfa, un sonido agudo que pueden emitir (el cual normalmente les sale sin querer) en situaciones de estrés y miedo, siendo una llamada para los Alfas de ayuda y protección. Los Omega suelen desempeñar trabajos sociales como profesores, enfermeros, asistentes sociales, terapeutas ocupacionales, etc.


	14. Costumbres y normas sociales: Lazo o Bono

El bono, enlace, lazo o “relación” entre un Alfa y un Omega (también puede producirse entre un Alfa y un Beta) ocurre, normalmente, cuando el Omega entra en celo y, de forma consentida, se entrega a un Alfa. Éste lo muerde en el cuello o en la clavícula, dejando una marca en la piel de la persona reclamada. Cuando se produce dicha mordedura, la glándula de unión del Omega, la cual se encuentra en el trapecio superior, libera un pico de oxitocina dentro de la sangre del Omega provocando la liberación de la vasopresina en la sangre del Alfa y marcándoles a ambos como emparejados. El Omega también puede producir undecano, una sustancia química que actúa como atrayente sexual, en el que se distingue el olor de la pareja Alfa, manteniendo alejados al resto de Alfas.

Hay varias interpretaciones acerca del lazo; unos dicen que es una unión de por vida que permite el vínculo telepático entre la pareja, permitiéndoles sentir lo que les ocurra al otro, impidiendo también el que sean separados por largas distancias o un gran periodo de tiempo sin evitar poder sentir un gran dolor, depresión y apatía. Otras interpretaciones es que, durante el celo, se requiere a un Alfa para poder mantener el vínculo de la pareja. Si este, por cualquier motivo, se encuentra ausente y el estro del Omega no llega a calmarse, la unión de estas feromonas se rompe y ya no habría ningún olor “reclamante” que les uniera. Esto produciría que el resto de Alfas se aprovecharan de la situación.

El lazo o bono es el equivalente a formar una relación y varían en fuerza. Los lazos pueden ser rotos fácilmente si las dos partes así lo desean.


	15. Costumbres y normas sociales: Hilo rojo

Una de las cosas más interesantes que he encontrado por Internet es la presencia de la leyenda del hilo rojo. La pareja destinada o la pareja compatible es sólo aquel individuo perfecto tanto para el Alfa como para el Omega (o Beta, dependiendo de la unión). Si estas dos personas se encuentran, su unión se tornará en algo indestructible aún si tienen formado un “bono o unión” con otra persona.

Si alguno de los dos individuos niega esta unión, ambos pueden llegar a sufrir un gran dolor físico y psíquico.

Debido a las connotaciones que tiene la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino, puede ser el desencadenante de la discordia dentro de una sociedad tan sumamente organizada como la que nos acotence.


	16. Costumbres y normas sociales: Leyes

Son pocas pero, en la sociedad, hay una leyes que son obligatorias (y tomadas como algo general por lo que he estado observando).

  * Una vez que se ha producido la manifestación del segundo género, los padres deberán registrarlo en el Registro Civil de la ciudad en el plazo de una semana (seis, en el caso de los Omegas).
  * Está completamente prohibido, y penado legalmente, el asesinato de los hijos de otro Alfa para la reclamación del Omega.
  * Las relaciones sexuales que se consideran como homosexuales son las producidas entre dos Alfas y entre dos Omegas.
  * Existen los miembros asexuales que no llegan a presentar nunca ningún síntoma de uno de los tres subgéneros (Alfa, Beta u Omega).
  * No es raro que se produzcan los matrimonios concertados entre Alfas y Omegas.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí la guía de información.   
> No he encontrado nada más pero espero, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que os sea de ayuda. Si tenéis alguna otra cosa que añadir, sed libres de comentarlo abajo :3  
> Un beso muy grande.  
> Ciao~~
> 
> Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
